Legion of Shadows
, (General)| status=Active| goal=Conquer the universe| allies=Unknown| enemies= , , Teridax| }} The Legion of Shadows is a malevolent group founded by Makuta Cordak. History The Legion of Shadows was originally founded by the aged version of Makuta Verahk at some point after he was hurled back in time by the Kanohi Vahi. He, along with fellow Makuta named Kylla began recruiting beings such as ex-Dark Hunters. Verahk then began going by the allias of "Cordak" in order to conceal his true identity. At some point, Cordak recruited a Zarak known as Gilvex, and ordered him to infiltrate the Dark Brotherhood as part of a plot to have it's leaders executed and have Cordak assume command of it's armies. They also began hiring the Lepidian bounty hunter known as Raduke. At some point after this, Verahk learned a great deal about Bara Magna and it's inhabitants, and mentally contacted an elite warrior Skrall known as Skirvex, and made an alliance with him. As part of his plans for universal domination, Cordak ordered Skirvex to capture local warriors, and convert them into a loyal army. After teaching Skirvex the process necessary to enslave the captured warriors, Cordak began watching the events of the universe. During this time, the Legion established a science team on the island of Nocterra, where they began performing a mysterious project of some kind that appeared to be high importance of high importance to Cordak. However, much to the Makuta's displeasure, the team rarely sent in any progress reports. More recently, Cordak sent his general, Kylla, to Karda Nui in order to ensure the events that had occurred in his younger self's life ran smoothly. He ordered her to attack his younger self, though lose to him on purpose. As a form of preparation for this, Cordak had a replacement body stashed away in the Swamp of Secrets which Kylla could inhabit after her battle with Verahk's younger self. After Kylla completed her mission, Cordak sent his spy, Osbek, to Karda Nui to ensure events were still playing out as he remembered. Whilst Osbek headed to Karda Nui, Cordak sent out his bodyguards, "Spike" and "Rampage", to recover Gilvex, after he betrayed the Legion to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Soon after this, Osbek returned to Cordak after his ventures to Karda Nui, and informed the Makuta that everything was playing out exactly how he had expected. Later on, Spike and Rampage returned from their extraction mission with Gilvex. Because of the Zarak's treachery, Cordak had Gilvex disintegrated, despite the Zarak's pleas for a second chance. Kylla then arrived, and introduced Cordak to two new recruits she had met during her journey back to his fortress, the Shadow Matoran Drekaz and the Toa of Shadow Distrex. The Legion then had the bounty hunter Raduke infiltrate the Fortress of Ages, in order to steal a number of items including a rare, ancient gem. Whilst his task was mostly successful, he failed to avoid the notice of Toa Akatark. Raduke was then teamed with Distrex, and together the pair captured the mutant Protodite Ventra. After delivering both Ventra and the gem, the Legion paid Raduke for his services ans sent him on his way. Whilst the gem was kept for Cordak's own purposes, Ventra was offered membership into the Legion, an offer she accepted. Later, shortly after Teridax had assumed command of the Matoran Universe, Cordak summoned several his servants to his fortresses' main chamber. There, Kylla and Cordak began assigning the group missions to further the Legion's goals of universal domination. Whilst Osbek was teamed with Ventra, Drekaz was teamed with Distrex, with Rampage and Spike being teamed together also. Cordak then sent his servants to several different lands where they were told to recover rare artifacts. With that order delivered, the teams left the island in order to head to the assigned destinations. Distrex and Drekaz's mission ran smoothly, and the pair successfully recovered the Blaze Stone from the Onu-Metru Archives. The pair then informed Cordak of the victory, who subsequently ordered the pair visit Zakaz before returning to Cordak's lair. Ventra and Osbek's task was somewhat more difficult. Due to the actions of their guide, the two found themselves lost in a series of tunnels beneath the island of Zakaz. To make matters worse, an invisible guard had ambushed them, and both killed and decapitated their guide. Eventually, the pair managed to get past the guard, and recover the Blizzard Stone. Meanwhile, Spike and Rampage, after a great deal of time, managed to track down their artifact, a Kanohi Elda, on the island of Archosa. However, due to severe weather conditions occurring on the island, the pair were forced to take shelter and inform Kylla of the delay. Back on Zakaz, Ventra and Osbek managed to blast the way back to the surface, where they discovered a Toa Ventra recognized as Pyra. After informing Cordak of their discovery, the pair were ordered to capture her and bring her to him. Known Actions *Informed Verahk's younger self of future events, setting events into motion. *Recruited Makuta Kylla as the Legion's general. *Recruited the Skakdi Osbek. *Freed and recruited the Dark Hunter "Rampage". *Freed and recruited the Dark Hunter "Spike". *Recruited several other beings and scattered them throughout the Matoran Universe. *Recruited Gilvex and had him infiltrate the Dark Brotherhood. *Mentally contacted the Skrall Skirvex on Bara Magna and convinced him to form an army of Glatorian. *Established a science team on the island of Nocterra. *Sent Kylla to Karda Nui in a false attempt to stop the younger Verahk's plans. *Had Osbek travel to Karda Nui in order to spy on Verahk's younger self. *Sent Rampage and Spike out to capture Gilvex. *Recruited the Shadow Matoran Drekaz. *Transformed and recruited the Shadow Matoran Distrex. *Executed Gilvex for treachery. *Hired the bounty hunter Raduke to raid the Fortress of Ages and steal an ancient jewel. *Had Raduke and Distrex capture Ventra. She was later recruited into the Legion. *Dispatched several members on a number of missions. **Sent Ventra and Osbek to Zakaz in order to recover the Blizzard Stone. **Sent Distrex and Drekaz to the Metru Nui Archives to recover the Blaze Stone. **Sent Rampage and Spike to search for a Kanohi Elda. **Had Osbek and Ventra pursue Toa Pyra. Members Legion members are typically solo and scattered throughout the Matoran Universe, though a few operatives are known on Bara Magna. Members range among several species and races. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Verahk/Cordak - Former Brotherhood of Makuta member and current leader of the Legion. *Kylla - Former Brotherhood member and Verahk's current second-in-command. *Osbek - Verahk's adviser and spy. *"Rampage" - Former Dark Hunter. *"Spike" - Former Dark Hunter. *Distrex - Former Shadow Matoran and current Toa of Shadow. *Drekaz - Shadow Matoran. *Ventra - Mutant Protodite and one of Verahk's apprentices. Servants These beings are not actual members of the Legion, but are known to serve and work for them. *Skirvex - A Skrall from Bara Magna who Verahk contacted mentally. *Rekax - A Glatorian outcast. *Raduke - A Lepidian bounty hunter. Former Servants *Gilvex - A treachrous Zarak spy, later killed by Cordak for betraying him. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians''